He-Man And The Masters Of The Universe
by MtVernonKid Geek Stories
Summary: He-Man the defender of Eternia has faced many challenges but what happens when a new threat comes and causes havoc.


**HE-MAN AND THE MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE #1**

 **A HERO FALLS PART 1**

 **By: Sid Robertson**

 **The Evergreen Forest**

Mekaneck, Teela ,Man-E-Faces and Ram Man slowly enter the forest. The four warriors cautiously look around the forest. "Alright, my scouts have told me they have seen three of Skeletor's warriors in the forest,"Teela said. " Are you sure Teela we shouldn't wait for more backup?",Mekaneck replied. Teela shakes her head." Why not Teela?," Ram Man asked. Teela explains they want the element of surprise.

"So we outnumber them", Man-E-Faces said. MekaNeck extends his neck and searches the forest as far as he can see. Teela shouts," Neck what do you see?" MekaNeck replies," I see bodies Teela, just bodies." Teela is shocked to hear what her companion's response once MekaNeck readies himself the team race off to the scene.

Meanwhile, inside Castle Grayskull the Sorceress awakes from her meditation very alarmed. "I sense a presence...it is a presence of pure darkness. I haven't sense a presence like this since Skeletor himself. And it's coming from the Evergreen Forest. No...Teela is in danger, "she said. The Sorceress does the only thing she could do for her daughter contact Eternia's mightiest defender He-Man. However, the prince had accompanied his parents King Randor and Queen Marlena to Avion in the Mystic Mountains. Inside the Kingdom of the bird people the royal family celebrates along with Stratos as new Avions take flight. " You must be very proud to see more young warriors, Stratos ," Randor said.

"Indeed, King Randor these young ones will take their first flight and soon will be trained as warriors. I am just pleased that you all came to rejoice in this moment,"Stratos replies. Queen Marlena replied," We are very happy to be here". As the King and Queen continue to celebrate their son Prince Adam enjoys the mountain view. As he looks upon the Mystic Mountains the Sorceress appears in front off. "Sorceress, "he said. Adam could see the Sorceress was worried of something.

She seemed somewhat nervous, Adam has never seen the Sorceress like this before. "Adam….you need to journey to the Evergreen Forest ,quickly. Teela and the others are in great danger! Hurry!,"she shouted. Understanding the importance Adam held aloft his sword. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!",he said. And soon the Prince of Eternia was transformed into the He-Man.

Meanwhile,in the Evergreen Forest Teela and the others reach where MekaNeck saw the the bodies. The group come into a clearing and they could see the bodies of Beast Man,Two Bad and Tri Klops. "Umm..are they dead?", asked Ram Man. Teela moved in to check one of the bodies she checked Beast Man, however he was alive just unconscious. Man-E-Faces did the same for Tri Klops he could see he was battling someone and his visor was completely damaged. As for the two headed Two Bad one side of the warrior was missing an arm a clear cut.

Man-E-Faces said, "It would appear someone has beating us to the prize somewhat". "Who's responsible for this," Teela questioned. The group was very confused. Suddenly, Ram Man thought he heard something for behind them, as they turned they saw a cloaked figure holding Two Bad's arm the team are on guard. "Who are you? Identify yourself!",Teela shouted. However the cloaked figure didn't answer, Teela would asked again but this time she demanded an answer.

"Ha! Captain Teela you demand an answer ,huh? Truly you are the daughter of Man-At-Arms. However no one demands me!"

The stranger removes the cloak and the group sees the stranger is a woman. She had long greyish and black hair, she was quite muscular, her skin was pale wearing black and red lightweight armor and she had glowing purple eyes. She looks around to each warrior then turns back to Teela and looks at her with a sinister smile. The pale woman unsheathes her sword and charges right for Teela. MekaNeck jumps in front of Teela but he is easily tossed away. "Long neck fool I'll deal with you later", she said. Teela takes advantage of the distraction and kicks the pale woman Teela goes on the offense attacking with her snake staff.

However, Teela's offense is halted the pale woman grabs Teela's staff breaks it and with one slap sends Teela slamming into a tree. "So that is all the Captain of the Royal Guards has? Oh well you will be missed, "she said. Man-E-Faces begins to fire at the pale woman, but the woman is able to deflect his laser fire. She lifts a tree up and throws it at Man-E-Faces. Soon she turns to see Ram Man charging at her she easily uppercuts Ram Man sending the big man crashing into trees. Ram Man tries get up but the pale woman is upon him in second and breaks Ram Man's leg. "Don't need anymore trouble with you", she said as she watches Ram Man revving in pain.

Soon the pale woman turns her attention back to Teela. Just then He-Man arrives on a sky cutter. "He-Man! Thank grayskull",Teela said. He-Man asked,"Teela are you alright? Teela gives He-Man a thumbs up. Soon Man-E-Faces removes the tree off of himself. "Man-E see to Ram Man", He-Man said. The pale woman slowly approaches, she looks at him with a hunger. He-Man prepares himself but the woman stops and just stares.

"So the mighty He-Man in all his glory. I've been wanting to see you for alone time".

"Who are you? What do you want? Are one of Skeletor's new minions"

"Now for you I will answer...my name is Devastation...Lady Devastation. And I want you He-Man. A minion of Skeletor...ha! Look around you would I have done this if I was with Skeletor.?"

"Well I'm here now I will not allow you to harm my friends anymore."

" Yes...there's that indomitable spirit I love. Its shame I'm gonna cut it out along with your heart ".

" You can try Devastation. You can try".

" Oh no...too soon I just want to show who you will see in you nightmares. I want to show you the kind of woman I am. We will met and battle He-Man but on my terms. But for now I'll leave you to tend to you dear friends".

Just as Devastation was departing MekaNeck attacks her. The woman catches MekaNeck with one hand takes his mace and shatters it. She turns to He-Man with MekaNeck in hand. "I never understood what makes him a great ally to you, He-Man. He's useless he's just a long neck fool, "Devastation said. He-Man responded, "Let him go". She smiles at He-Man but soon the smile was gone and her glowing eye shine bright until she plunges her sword into MekaNeck. She finished it off by decapitating MekaNeck.

" MEKANECK !" shouted He-man. "Now the useless one is no more. I have no mercy for uselessness. Now He-Man you know I'm very serious I will end all your friends lives until I get what I want and that is you and I one on one. And just like that she departs in a cloud of red smoke. And He-Man falls to his knees over the decapitated body of MekaNeck.


End file.
